We Made These Memories for Ourselves
by Cheeky Slytherin Lass
Summary: And sometimes Alice can't even remember her life without Frank.:: Snapshots of a love that's made to last.


_For the Marathon Competition (Second Mile: FrankAlice) and the Chutes and Ladders Challenge (tradtion)_

* * *

She's eleven, and she can't help but feel nervous as she marches forward with the other first years. A name is called, then another, and another.

Alice takes a deep breath. Frank nudges her. "Hey, lighten up," he says gently. "It's no big deal."

"Right. Just the Sorting ceremony. The biggest moment in a first year's life," she says dryly.

"Fortescue, Alice."

Frank gives her hand a gentle squeeze, and somehow Alice finds the strength to move forward. The Sorting Hat falls over her head, and it takes only a few seconds before it yells "Gryffindor!"

Giddy and dizzy, Alice removes the hat and hurries to her new House table, watching as the ceremony continues.

"Longbottom, Frank."

She holds her breath. They've only known each over for a few hours, but she's already grown quite fond of him. She can't imagine him going anywhere else.

"Gryffindor!"

And it's only when he sits beside her that she remembers to breathe again.

…

She's thirteen, and she stretches out in the chair in front of the fireplace, watching the flames dance. It's her favorite place, and even James and his little gang don't try to take it from her.

"Thought I'd find you here," Frank says, taking the chair next to her. "Get your permission slip signed?"

Alice nods.

"Perfect."

She looks over at him, brows raised. A smile plays at her lips. "What's so perfect? Everyone has theirs," she laughs.

"Because I was wondering if you'd like to go with me. On a date."

Her heart flutters, and she feels silly. No one should have such an effect on her like that. And yet, she realizes that she doesn't mind. "I'd like that," she says, blushing.

…

She's fifteen, and she can't remember what her life was like before Frank. He's become so much a part of her, like her lungs or her heart, that she can't imagine being without him.

"Hey, don't worry," he says, kissing her nose. "She's going to love you."

Alice smiles, but it feels forced. She's heard of his mother. Augusta Longbottom is supposed to be a difficult person to deal with.

"Ah, you must be Alice," the older woman says as Frank guides Alice closer. "I've heard quite a lot about you."

Alice gives a small bow of her head. "It's nice to finally meet the woman who raised Frank to be such a wonderful man," she says softly.

Augusta smiles warmly and pats Alice's shoulder. "My dear, I did what I could. But I believe you've had a hand in his development, too."

"Mum…"

"He's a good boy, Alice, but you make him better."

…

She's sixteen, and she doesn't understand the ring in Frank's hand. "What are you doing?"

"It's tradition that this ring is passed along. It was my mother's, and before that, her mother's, and on for about four generations after that," Frank says.

"Frank-"

"I know we're young. But with the war growing closer… Alice, I don't want to live my life without you by my side. You're my best friend and the love of my life. You're everything to me, and I want to build a life with you. Will you marry me?"

And she doesn't have to think about it for even a moment. She throws her arms around him, kissing him fiercely. "Of course."

…

She's seventeen when a second ring is added to her finger.

"You may kiss the bride."

Frank pulls her close, and she feels those butterflies in her stomach. Really, they haven't gone away since the moment she met him.

"I love you," she whispers before his lips find hers.

…

She's nineteen, and she holds his hand tightly, a smile on her lips.

"I'm going to be a father," he whispers, a laugh on his voice.

Alice nods, holding him close. "We're going to have a baby," she confirms, giggling like a little girl. "We're going to have a baby."

…

She's twenty and tired of being on desk duty. But Moody insists that a pregnant Auror shouldn't be out on the streets. And she knows he's right, but she feels so restless here, stuck staring at paperwork all day and worrying about her husband.

"Oh. Oh!" Alice cries at the sudden sharp pain.

"Alice? What's wrong?" James asks.

"Frank. I need Frank. The baby's coming!"

James grows pale as a ghost. "Now? That's- That's- Kingsley? John? Someone! We need Frank! And a midwife!"

"Get me home! I am not delivering my child at the Ministry!" she shrieks.

…

She's twenty-one, and still amazes her how perfect her little boy is. "Mummy loves you, Neville," she whispers, tucking the baby in, mesmerized by his tiny hands and feet. "Mummy loves you so much, my sweet boy."

Satisfied that he's settled for the night, she returns to the living room where Frank has prepared a glass of wine for her. "You look exhausted," he notes.

Alice laughs. "What was your first clue?" she teases.

She takes a sip before leaning her head against his shoulder. "It's going to be a good night," she sighs happily.

"Oh, dear," a voice calls, and she turns, wand drawn.

"I really hate to bring the bad news," Bellatrix says. "But you're really not."


End file.
